雨の涙 (Tangisan Hujan) - Stellar
by SakuraYuri-87
Summary: Wahai hujan, terima kasih karena kau telah meluapkan tangisanku. Terima kasih karena kau telah mencurahkan seluruh perasaan terpendam yang tak mungkin kuungkapkan. #FGSI #RainAndWishes


_Minna-san, konnichiwa!_

SakuraYuri kembali hadir dengan kisah baru!

Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf atas absennya kami dalam dunia fanfiksi. Berawal dari _writer block_ hingga lupa _password_ , kami sungguh kesulitan melanjutkan aktivitas kami sebagai penulis. Beruntung _password_ dan alamat email akun ini tersimpan pada laptop Yuri7 yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki. (Meski belum sepenuhnya berfungsi, sih...) Alhasil, kami memutuskan untuk mem- _publish_ karya baru ini di sini, bukan pada akun baru. (Meski mengingatkan kami pada hutang kelanjutan cerita yang sangat amat banyak).

Cerita ini bermula dari semangat Sakura8 dalam mengikuti _challenge_ popcaga secara pribadi.

Yuri7 pun menjadi ikut bersemangat untuk kembali ke dunia fanfiksi. Dengan bantuan Sakura8 sebagai editor, akhirnya Yuri7 berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan ini!

Baiklah, cukup sekian salam dari kami. Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

 **-Cagalli and Stellar-**

Rangkaian bunga mawar putih menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Aroma segarnya terhirup di setiap penjuru, seolah menyambut setiap pengunjung. Lonceng-lonceng berbunyi, menambah kesemarakan hari bahagia itu. Suara merdunya mengiringi gelak canda tawa yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam aula.

"Lihat saja, pasti aku yang berhasil mendapatkan bunganya!"

"Enak saja! Aku lebih tua darimu! Lagipula aku sudah memiliki pasangan! Tentu saja aku yang akan mendapat bunganya dan menikah duluan, bukan?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari keramaian itu.

Tidak. Sudah cukup. Tak ada sedikit pun kekuatan yang tersisa padaku. Aku sudah sangat lelah terus mengenakan topeng seperti ini.

Biarkan aku mengenangnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum aku mengucap sumpah kepada langit untuk menghapusnya dari ingatanku.

Jika hujan tidak turun saat itu, apakah kenyataannya akan berubah? Apakah aku... Terhindar dari rasa sakit seperti ini?

 **-Gundam Seed-**

Kampus Minerva, setahun yang lalu. Siang itu hujan turun cukup lebat. Dengan sebuah payung di tangan aku berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan kampus, tempat di mana aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pustakawan.

Kuhentikan langkahku saat melewati gedung fakultas kedokteran. Suara gemersik dedaunan pada sebuah semak yang ada di dekat sana berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Rasa penasaran menggerakkan kedua kakiku menuju ke sana. Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara lain seraya aku kian mendekat ke sana.

"Meong... Meong..."

Seekor anak kucing berbulu putih melompat keluar dari semak. Kucing itu berhenti bersuara saat kedua mata kuningnya menatap kedua mata _maroon_ -ku.

' _Wahhh! Lucunya!_ ' Teriakku dalam hati. Kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk mengusap kepalanya. Namun sebelum berhasil melakukannya, kucing tersebut telah lebih dulu menggesekkan kepalanya dengan tanganku.

Saat aku tengah asyik mengusap kepala anak kucing itu, tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menggelitik bagian belakang kakiku. Hal tersebut sontak membuatku terkejut. Dengan segera kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat sosoknya.

Seekor kucing berbulu putih lain menggesekkan kepalanya pada kakiku. Sosoknya sangat mirip dengan anak kucing yang pertama, hanya saja postur tubuhnya lebih besar dan mata kirinya berwarna biru.

"Ah, kemarilah sayang!" Seruku sambil mengibaskan tangan padanya. "Kalian berdua sangat mirip. Katakan padaku, apakah kalian berdua ini bersaudara?" Tanyaku saat kedua kucing tersebut duduk berjajar di hadapanku.

Kedua anak kucing itu hanya mengeong singkat sebagai jawaban. Dengan gemas kuusap kedua kepala mereka sampai kudengar kembali gemersik dedaunan pada semak yang sama.

Seekor anak kucing berbulu oranye mengintip dari dalam semak. Kedua mata coklatnya menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah menyelidikiku dengan penuh curiga.

Dengan kedua mata coklatnya ia terus menatapku curiga dalam diam. Seraya aku terus menatapnya, sebuah ide terlintas dalam benakku. Kukeluarkan kotak bekalku dari dalam tas. Kuambil sepotong daging sarden dari sana. Setelah kupotong menjadi 3 bagian sama rata, kuberikan kedua potongan pertama pada kedua anak kucing di hadapanku. Lalu kuletakan potongan terakhir di depan semak tempat anak kucing oranye itu bersembunyi.

Awalnya anak kucing oranye tersebut hanya memandang potongan daging tersebut tanpa bergeming. Namun karena iri melihat kedua saudaranya makan dengan lahap, ia akhirnya melompat keluar dari semak dan segera menyantap sarden tersebut.

"Hihihi... Rupanya siasatku berhasil," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan, kuletakan mereka ke dalam sebuah _box container_ plastik tidak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya mereka bertiga dibuang oleh pemiliknya di sini.

' _Andai kakak tidak memelihara anjing, aku pasti..._ '

Dengan berat hati kutinggalkan mereka di sana dengan payungku sebagai atap kediaman mereka.

 **-Ame no Namida-**

"Maaf, bisa tolong carikan buku-buku ini?" Seorang pria tampan berambut biru dan berkacamata memberikan sebuah memo padaku.

"Tentu saja, Pak. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan." Segera setelah membaca isi memo tersebut, kubergegas menuju sebuah rak buku yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan.

 _'Ukh, sedikit lagi...'_ Kujinjitkan kedua kakiku untuk meraih buku terakhir yang diminta. Berbeda dengan kedua buku sebelumnya yang mudah dijangkau, buku terakhir ini terletak di bagian paling atas dari rak buku tersebut.

 _'Akhirnya kudapat-,'_ ucapan syukurku terhenti saat kurasakan buku-buku di sekitarnya ikut tertarik, berjatuhan satu per satu.

Saat kupejamkan mata dan berusaha melindungi kepala dengan kedua tanganku, seseorang menarik tanganku dengan kuat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kusambut uluran tangannya dan berupaya berdiri dengan bantuannya.

"Karena aku, Bapak tertimpa banyak buku," jawabku menyesal. "Maafkan aku..."

Sebagai tanggapan atas jawabanku, kedua mata _emerald_ pria itu berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak lama kemudian kurasakan ujung sebuah buku mengetuk puncak kepalaku.

"Anak sastra seharusnya mampu memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan." Pria itu melipat tangannya dan menatapku dengan tegas. "Tadi 'kan Bapak tanya, 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Seharusnya kau menjawab 'Ya, terima kasih' atau 'Maaf, ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka'!"

"Eh?" Kini giliran kedua mata _maroon_ -ku yang berkedip beberapa kali karena terkejut akan penjelesan pria bermata _emerald_ tersebut. "Ma-maafkan saya, Pak. Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Bagus. Itu baru jawaban yang benar." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Jangan buat malu anak sastra, ya!"

Setelah membersihkan pakaian, kami segera merapikan setiap buku yang terjatuh.

"Jarang ada mahasiswa yang mau bekerja paruh waktu di sini," kata pria itu seraya mengembalikan setiap buku pada tempatnya. "Apa kau terpaksa bekerja di sini karena lowongan pekerjaan lain di kampus sudah penuh?"

"Tidak, saya memang sengaja mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di sini." Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan sambil tersenyum.

"Saya sangat suka membaca buku. Bagi saya, buku adalah pintu yang membawa saya menjelajahi dunia asing yang belum saya ketahui."

 _Tuk!_

Kembali kurasakan ketukan ujung sebuah buku pada puncak kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk mulai membaca buku berbahasa Inggris," ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai. "Siapa tahu bisa meningkatkan nilai bahasa Inggrismu."

Ramah, hangat dan perhatian. Itulah Athrun Zala, sosok dosen Sastra Inggris universitas Minerva.

Meski tergolong dosen baru, beliau cukup populer di kalangan mahasiswa. Dan sebagai salah seorang muridnya, aku pun mengaguminya.

Berbeda dengan dosen pada umumnya, beliau sangat mudah didekati. Beliau selalu siap meluangkan waktu untuk menjawab dan menjelaskan pertanyaan yang diajukan seluruh siswanya.

Tidak hanya itu. Layaknya seorang teman, beliau juga mudah diajak mengobrol dan berbagi mengenai hal-hal umum di luar mata kuliah. Bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan jika banyak mahasiswa menyukainya.

 **-Tangisan Hujan** -

"Ini buku yang Anda cari. 'Cara Merawat Kucing'. Masa peminjaman adalah satu minggu di mulai dari hari ini. Mohon kembalikan sebelum tanggal 3," ujarku sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

"A-aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

Entah mengapa pemuda itu terus menunduk, tak berani menatapku sejak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam perpustakaan ini. Bahkan hingga saat kami saling berhadapan seperti ini, ia masih saja menghindari kontak mata denganku.

Setelah kepergian pemuda itu, aku segera membalik papan bertuliskan " _Open_ " menjadi " _Closed_ " yang melekat pada pintu depan perpustakaan, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Aku bergegas mengembalikan beberapa buku ke tempat semula, menyapu, dan membersihkan seluruh rak buku dengan kemoceng. Saat bersiap-siap pulang, kutatap langit dari jendela terdekat. Awan kelabu menutupi seluruh langit, tetesan air terus turun membasahi bumi. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berdoa, semoga ketiga anak kucing itu baik-baik saja.

Setelah memastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela perpustakaan telah terkunci, kukenakan _sweater_ hitamku. Dengan tangan terkepal kutatap hujan yang turun dengan deras di hadapanku.

 _'Jarak dari sini hingga halte bus kampus tidak begitu jauh. Kurasa aku takkan terlalu basah jika berlari'_.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki dan beranjak dari sana, seseorang menarik lenganku dari belakang, mencegah hujan membasahi tubuhku.

"Hei, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

 _Tuk!_

Kurasakan ujung gagang payung mengetuk puncak kepalaku.

"Ba-Bapak?!" Seruku terkejut saat pria berambut _navy blue_ itu muncul di belakangku dan menatapku dengan tegas.

"Bapak tahu hujan-hujanan itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi..." Beliau mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lenganku. "Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan jika kau sakit karenanya!"

"Maafkan aku, Pak," jawabku menyesal. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku lupa membawa payung. Lagipula aku memakai _sweater_. Selain itu jarak dari sini ke halte-"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku saat sepasang mata _emerald_ melotot padaku.

Tanpa berkata-kata, beliau menarik pergelangan tanganku agar berada dekat dengannya. Dengan payung hitam besar di tangannya, kami berjalan bersama, menerjang hujan yang turun dengan deras sore itu.

 **-Stellar's Side-**

 _Tuk!_

Ujung sebuah buku mengetuk puncak kepalaku.

"Ba-Bapak!" Seruku terkejut seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku. "A-ada apa? Bukankah buku yang Bapak cari sudah saya berikan semuanya?"

Wajahku terasa panas saat melihat orang yang tengah kulamunkan hadir di hadapanku. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, ingatan akan kejadian kemarin sore terputar secara otomatis dalam benakku.

Dalam hati kuberdoa agar ia sama sekali tidak mendengar debaran jantungku yang kencang ini. Atau... Menyadari semburat merah yang mungkin saja nampak pada kedua pipiku.

"Jangan banyak melamun! Nanti kerasukan!" Serunya tegas. "Lagipula..." Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya mengunci kedua mata _maroon_ -ku. "Apa sih, yang kau lamunkan?"

"I-itu..." Kupalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang kurasakan. Sementara itu kupaksa otakku untuk bekerja keras mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan darinya.

Suatu hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk menjawab dengan jujur bahwa dialah orang yang kulamunkan sejak tadi.

"Hm... Menarik," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Melihat sikapmu yang gugup seperti itu... Bapak tahu. Kau pasti sedang melamunkan pacarmu, ya? Anak muda zaman sekarang memang hobi begitu."

Beliau mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, berusaha mengunci kedua mataku dengan tatapannya.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Jantungku pasti melompat keluar jika ditatap begitu dekat dengan kedua manik indah itu.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" Tukasku buru-buru. "Aku... Aku sedang memikirkan kucing!"

Fiuh... Syukurlah. Otakku berhasil memberikan jawaban di waktu yang tepat.

"Kucing?" Tanyanya heran. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ya. Kucing," jawabku mantap. "Kemarin siang aku menemukan tiga ekor anak kucing yang dibuang di halaman kampus. Mereka sangat jinak, lucu sekali! Namun..." Raut wajahku berubah murung saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Aku tak menemukan mereka di sana pagi ini. Kasihan sekali mereka ditinggal begitu saja tanpa induknya. Belum lagi hujan terus turun sejak semalam. Hhh... Andai hujan tidak turun..."

"Hm... Begitu, ya." Raut wajahnya berubah setelah mendengar penjelasanku. "Selain petani, kebanyakan orang memang tidak menyukai hujan. Tapi bapak menyukainya."

Beliau tersenyum melihat wajah heranku, kemudian melanjutkan, "Saat hujan turun, langit mengungkapkan tangisan hati seseorang yang tak tercurah. Bukankah itu adalah hal bagus?"

Kalimat puitis itu terus tersimpan dalam hatiku, terlebih setelah aku merasakan sendiri betapa tepatnya hal tersebut.

 **-Rain and Wishes Challenge-**

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar. Biar saya ambilkan bukunya."

Tidak terasa beberapa bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Seperti biasa kuisi waktu siang hingga soreku dengan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pustakawan.

"Hati-hati! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk berjinjit dan mengambil buku dari deretan rak paling atas!"

"Aku tahu. Bapak tenang saja."

Memang tidak ada yang berubah tapi, kehadirannya di sini sungguh membuat pekerjaanku terasa semakin menyenangkan.

"Hei, apa kau sudah mendengarnya? Anak manajemen keuangan, Cagalli, dia terpilih menjadi asisten dosen Pak Athrun lho!"

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali dia!"

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dua siswi yang berada di belakangku.

'Cagalli? Anak manajemen keuangan? Jangan-jangan...'

Setelah mengambil buku yang diminta, kubergegas kembali ke tempatnya menunggu.

"Apakah Cagalli Yula Athha, anak manajemen keuangan, adalah asisten Bapak?" Aku begitu terkejut hingga lupa memberikan buku yang ia minta sebelum bertanya padanya.

"Iya... Benar..."

Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya berkedip seraya menatapku. "Kenapa?"

"Jadi benar ya..." Kataku terkejut sekaligus lemas. "Bapak tahu? Dia... Dia adalah kakakku..."

"Apa?!"

"Jadi benar Cagalli itu kakakmu? Kakak kandungmu?" Saat ini kami berada di kantin kampus. Pak Athrun mengajakku kemari setelah pekerjaan paruh waktuku selesai. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut mendapati asistennya adalah kakakku.

Aku mengagguk kemudian menjawab, "Ya. Dia adalah kakak saya. Ada apa?" Rambut pirang sebahu, tinggi dan berat badan yang tidak jauh berbeda... Bukankah penampilan luar kami yang begitu mirip merupakan sebuah bukti nyata bahwa kami bersaudara?

"Hm..." Beliau memicingkan matanya dan menatapku dengan saksama. "Benar juga. Di luar warna mata, fisik kalian berdua nyaris serupa."

"Sudah jelas 'kan!" Ujarku gemas. "Bagaimana pun juga kami bersaudara!"

"Maaf," tanggapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Bapak hanya heran mengapa kepribadian kalian berdua sungguh berbeda."

"Maksud Bapak, berbeda dengan saya, kakak saya ceria, bersemangat, dan tomboy?" Kucoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benaknya.

"Ceria, bersemangat, dan... Tomboy?" Dengan nada heran Pak Athrun mengulangi perkataanku.

"Ya. Seperti itulah kakakku." Aku menganggukan kepalaku, berusaha meyakinkan beliau akan kebenaran kata-kata tersebut.

"Hhh... Begitu, ya..." Perasaan sedih serta kecewa dapat kurasakan dari nada bicaranya. "Berarti benar. Mungkin ia tidak menyukai Bapak..."

"Ti-tidak menyukai Bapak?!" Seruku terkejut.

Beliau mengangguk kecil kemudian menatapku dengan murung. "Sikapnya saat bersama Bapak sangat berbeda dari kata 'ceria' dan 'bersemangat'."

"Tidak mungkin!" Tukasku tegas. "Kakak adalah seseorang yang positif! Ia takkan membenci orang lain tanpa alasan yang kuat!"

"Tapi jika bukan karena hal itu, mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada Bapak?"

Aku terdiam karena tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi... Aku yakin kakak bersikap begitu bukan karena ia membenci Bapak."

Dengan itu, kuputuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada kakak sesampainya di rumah.

 **-Special for popcaga-**

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

Begitulah reaksi kakakku saat kutanyakan apakah benar ia membenci Pak Athrun.

"Kakak bersikap dingin padanya, oleh karena itu ia merasa Kakak membencinya," jelasku.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Pak Athrun? Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku bersikap dingin padanya? Dia cerita padamu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Aku pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan pada Kakak.

"Begitu ya... Hmm, sebenarnya bukannya aku membencinya, aku hanya... Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi mungkin aku takut padanya?" Kakak menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ta-takut?" Tanyaku terkejut. Kedua mataku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tawaku meledak.

"Hahahaha... Mengapa Kakak takut padanya?" Aku berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tawaku. "Apa Pak Athrun suka menggigit?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

Kakak segera menyangkal dan melambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapanku. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku selalu ingin lari atau sembunyi kalau melihatnya..."

"Hm... Begitu ya." Kupegang daguku dan mulai berpikir. "Kalau begitu Pak Athrun dan Kakak hanya perlu waktu untuk saling lebih mengenal saja!"

Kupegang kedua bahu kakakku lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah! Kakak tenang saja! Aku pasti akan membantu Kakak agar tak takut lagi pada Pak Athrun!"

 **-Sakura Yuri 87-**

"Jadi dia bersikap seperti itu karena takut padaku?"

Kedua manik _emerald_ -nya membulat. Beliau sungguh tak percaya akan penjelasan yang baru saja kuberikan padanya.

"Ya. Kakak bilang begitu. Oleh karena itu, tolong katakan dengan jujur padaku." Dengan sorot mata serius kutatap kedua mata _emerald_ -nya. "Apa yang Bapak lakukan pada Kakaku hingga ia ketakutan seperti itu? Apa Bapak suka mengigitnya?"

 _Tuk!_

Ia menyentil dahiku.

"Memangnya Bapak ini anjing?" Katanya kesal. "Selain soal kuliah dan pekerjaannya sebagai asisten, Bapak jarang bercakap-cakap dengannya."

Sejenak ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Hhh... Apa alasan ia takut pada Bapak, ya...?"

Aku tersenyum memandang dirinya yang tengah frustasi. Saat ini wajahnya begitu manis seperti anak kecil yang frustasi karena mendapat nilai buruk.

"Bapak tenang saja!" Kataku bersemangat. "Yang penting sekarang sudah jelas Kakak tidak membenci Bapak." Kutepuk kedua bahu beliau sebelum melanjutkan, "Kurasa Bapak dan Kakak hanya perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal saja! Bagaimana jika-"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba Pak Athrun memotong kata-kataku, ia berlari keluar dari kantin. Karena penasaran aku pun berlari mengikutinya.

"Sini, biar Bapak bantu!" Tanpa memedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, pria itu membantu salah seorang mahasiswa yang tengah mendorong motornya di tengah hujan.

"Bapak?!" Seru pemuda itu terkejut. "Aduh tidak usah, Pak! Baju Bapak bisa basah semua!"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Lebih baik kita segera mencari tempat teduh dan memeriksa apa yang salah pada motormu ini."

Tanpa memedulikan kata-kata pemuda itu, ia terus mendorong motor tersebut hingga tempat parkir kantin yang memiliki atap.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya yang tengah serius memeriksa motor di hadapannya. Setelah memahami masalahnya, ia segera menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan memperbaiki motor tersebut.

Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan noda oli yang mengotori wajah dan kemeja putihnya. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada motor tersebut.

"Rantai motor itu lepas," jelasnya setelah selesai memperbaiki motor itu dan kembali padaku. "Syukurlah, bukan sebuah kerusakan yang parah."

"Bapak curang!" Seruku pura-pura kesal.

"Eh?" Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya membulat.

"Bapak melarangku hujan-hujanan, tapi Bapak sendiri?" Kataku mencibir.

"Hahaha... Bapak 'kan hujan-hujanan karena menolong orang lain..." Dengan kikuk, sambil tersenyum ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula..." Ia menatap tetesan air yang terus turun dari langit kelabu. "Bapak merasa ikut lega setelah merasakan luapan kesedihan orang-orang yang tercurah melalui hujan ini."

Dengan ini bertambah lagi satu hal yang membuatku menyukainya. Sikapnya yang rela membantu orang lain tanpa pandang bulu berhasil meyakinkanku, dialah sosok yang tepat untuk kujadikan penghuni hatiku.

 **-Ide Cerita: Yuri7-**

Tak terasa beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Dari cerita beliau, kudengar kakak mulai bersikap ramah pada dirinya. Nampaknya usaha Pak Athrun untuk membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain berhasil. Sementara itu perasaanku pada beliau semakin bertumbuh seraya kami sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil membulatkan tekad, kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya di hari kelulusan kakakku. Sebuah _sweater_ rajutan berwarna biru tua siap kuberikan kepadanya sebagai sebuah hadiah.

"Hei, apa kamu melihat Pak Athrun?"

Segera setelah acara wisuda kakakku selesai, aku berlari meninggalkan aula, mencari keberadaan sosoknya yang berhasil mencuri hatiku.

Kutanyakan keberadaannya pada seluruh orang yang kutemui seraya aku terus berlari mencari sosoknya di seluruh penjuru kampus.

Tanpa kusadari, langkah kaki membawaku menuju gedung perpustakaan, tempat di mana perasaan manis ini lahir dalam hatiku.

 _'Di manakah dirinya saat ini?'_

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Dalam hati kuberdoa, semoga aku dapat segera bertemu dengannya dan... Ia mau menerima perasaan yang telah lama kupendam ini.

"Stellar!"

Bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, permohonan pertamaku segera terwujud setelah kudengar ia memanggilku dengan suara baritonnya.

"Bapak!" Seruku riang. "Bapak ke mana saja? Aku-"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat kurasakan hangat tubuhnya menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Kau berada di sini rupanya!" Serunya riang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Ba-Bapak..."

Wajah dan seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Oh, Tuhan! Bantulah aku agar dapat bersikap wajar padanya! Setidaknya hingga aku mengutarakan perasaan ini padanya.

"Ah, maaf! Tidak seharusnya Bapak bersikap seperti ini padamu!"

Beliau segera melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan kikuk.

"Ba-bapak kelihatan senang sekali," komentarku sewajar mungkin. "Ada apa? Apa Bapak menang lotre?"

 _Tuk!_

Beliau menyentil dahiku untuk terakhir kali.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan itu!" Katanya kesal. "Sebenarnya..."

"Aduh, sakit, Pak!" Seruku sambil mengusap-usap dahiku. "Kalau begitu apa?"

"Kakakmu..."

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?"

"Kakakmu menerima perasaan Bapak."

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit terasa dalam hatiku. Kakak? Menerima perasaan? Apa maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya... Entah sejak kapan Bapak menyukai kakakmu." Ia menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya seraya menjelaskan. "Sosoknya yang ceria, bersemangat, tomboy, dan apa adanya... Begitu menarik di mata Bapak."

Jadi rupanya selama ini...

Hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?

"Terima kasih banyak. Berkat dukungan serta saranmu, Bapak berhasil membuat kakakmu terbuka pada Bapak dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya."

Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, kuremas bingkisan kado pada tanganku.

Aku berusaha melakukan apa pun yang kubisa agar dapat menahan perasaan yang siap meluap dari dalam hatiku.

"Ah, begitu ya...? Kalau begitu, selamat!"

Layaknya sebuah topeng, kupasang sebuah semyuman palsu pada wajahku.

"Hm... Ternyata diam-diam selera bapak tinggi, ya? Seorang mahasiswi yang cantik, ceria, dan bersemangat!"

Kusenggol pinggangnya dengan sikuku.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya. "Tidak salah 'kan jika Bapak terpesona pada gadis semenarik kakakmu?"

"Hahaha... Iya, iya... Tidak salah, kok!" Seruku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, calon kakak ipar!"

Setelah menepuk bahu pria itu, kuberlari sekuat tenaga dari sana. Sama sekali tak kuhiraukan suara baritonnya yang dengan nyaring berulang kali memanggil namaku.

 **-Editor: Sakura8-**

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya, seolah mewakilkan perasaanku di hari pernikahan kakakku ini. Suara guntur yang menggelegar mulai terdengar. Setetes demi tetes air mulai turun membasahi bumi. Kubiarkan langit membasahi diriku dengan seluruh tangisan hati yang selama ini kupendam.

Bukankah beliau mengatakan tindakan ini dapat melegakan hati? Biarlah derasnya hujan ini membawa pergi seluruh kenanganku bersamanya. Biarlah ia membersihkan diriku dari seluruh perasaan yang lahir saat ia hadir kala itu. Biarlah ia mengakhiri seluruh perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

Wahai hujan, bebaskanlah diriku... Dari seluruh rasa sakit dan kepalsuan yang selama ini melekat kuat dalam diriku. Dengan itu aku bersumpah, ini adalah kali terakhir aku meneteskan air mata karenanya.

Saat aku larut dalam tangisanku, tiba-tiba dinginnya air hujan berhenti membasahi tubuhku. Saat kubuka kedua mataku, kudapati sebuah payung biru muda tengah melindungiku dari tetesan air yang sejak tadi membasuh tubuhku. Aku terkejut dan semakin terkejut saat mendapati payung tersebut adalah payung milikku. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat sosok seseorang yang memayungiku. Di sana seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ menatapku dengan sepasang mata _ruby_ -nya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta pada bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang berusaha membasuh luka di dalam hatimu dengan bantuan hujan." Pemuda itu menatapku dengan sedih. Senyuman miris menggantikan senyuman tipisnya yang semula. "Tapi jika kau berada terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan... Kesehatanmu akan terganggu karenanya."

"Biar saja. Aku tak peduli," kataku dingin sambil melangkah kembali pada derasnya hujan. "Akan kulakukan apa pun agar rasa sakit ini hilang sepenuhnya dari hatiku. Bagaimana pun juga... Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih sakit dari rasa sakit fisik apa pun juga..."

Senyuman tipis kembali pada bibir merah pemuda itu. "Daripada mencoba mengobati sakit hati dengan mengorbankan kesehatan fisik seperti ini... Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba cara lain yang lebih baik dan tidak mengandung efek samping?"

"Eh?" Perkataannya sungguh membuatku terkejut. Air mataku pun mendadak berhenti karenanya. Setelah menatapnya sesaat, aku kembali membalikkan badanku. Dengan dingin kuberkata, "Sudah, jangan hiraukan diriku! Hanya membuang waktumu saja! Daripada membahas diriku, sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana payungku bisa berada di tanganmu."

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana aku berdiri. Ia segera memayungiku setelah berada cukup dekat denganku. "Aku menemukannya di halaman belakang fakultas kedokteran beberapa bulan lalu," jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Payung ini ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik, jadi kuambil saja. Kebetulan waktu itu aku lupa tidak membawa payung."

"A-apa?!" Seruku dengan penuh emosi. "Aku meninggalkan payung di sana bukan tanpa alasan! Aku sengaja melakukannya agar ketiga anak kucing yang dibuang itu terlindung dari hujan!"

Kutatap kedua mata _ruby_ -nya dengan penuh kemarahan. "Dasar tidak punya hati! Apa kau sama sekali tidak kasihan pada mereka?!" Kudorong tubuhnya dengan kuat agar menjauh dari diriku.

Pemuda tersebut sempat tersentak mundur karenanya. Namun ia kembali melangkah maju dan memayungi diriku. "Aku tahu, aku melihat kucing-kucing itu di sana." Jawabnya mantap. "Karena itulah aku ke sini, aku ingin kau mengunjungi Trio M."

"Trio M?" Kedua mata _maroon_ -ku berkedip memandangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Marsh, Mochi dan Mikan, anak-anak kucing yang kau beri payung dan makanan waktu itu."

"Apa? Jadi kau..."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus, bukan senyuman yang berasal dari topeng yang selama ini aku kenakan. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama menghilang dari dalam hatiku. "Syukurlah! Rupanya mereka bertiga baik-baik saja, ya?"

"Lihat, ada cara lain yang lebih efektif dan tidak mengandung efek samping." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan gagang payungnya padaku. "Kau bisa mencurahkan kasih sayangmu pada orang-orang di sekitarmu atau juga pada Trio M, hal itu akan membantumu mengisi lubang di hatimu."

Dengan kedua mata _ruby_ -nya, ia menatap kedua mata _maroon_ -ku lekat-lekat. "Datanglah ke tempatku untuk mengunjungi mereka jika kau punya waktu."

"Tentu saja aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk melakukannya!" Seruku bersemangat. "Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku yang menyelamatkan ketiga kucing itu, Shinn Asuka?"

Ya, Shinn Asuka. Ia adalah saudara jauh Pak Athrun, kami baru saja saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu ketika sedang membantu persiapan pernikahan ini.

"..." Pemuda itu terdiam sambil tetap mengunci tatapan mata diantara dirinya dan diriku. Tidak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, mengagumimu dari kejauhan, Stellar Loussier Athha."

Dengan penuh tanda tanya kutatap kedua mata _ruby_ di hadapanku, meminta penjelasan tanpa kata. Suara rintik hujan yang turun menjadi sebuah melodi yang mengiringi keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dan menyangka bahwa hujan deras itu merupakan pertanda dimulainya kisah cintaku yang sebenarnya.

 **-End-**

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini?

Kami selalu ingin mendengarnya.

Bagaimana pun juga, semua pendapat _readers_ adalah pemicu semangat dan bekal kami untuk menjadi semakin lebih baik.

Jika tidak keberatan, mohon tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak di bawah ini, ya.

 _Mata ne!_

 **21:46 pm**

 **Monday, 24 October 2016**


End file.
